


kiss kiss fall in love

by lovrenes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Gay, chloenette supremacy, my favs, sapphics r cool, they’re just besties being gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrenes/pseuds/lovrenes
Summary: basically a really short fic of ladybug x chloe where they kiss bc gay
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	kiss kiss fall in love

Chloe watches with fear in her eyes as Ladybug walks towards her with a stern look on her face. Had she done too much? Was her efforts not enough? She probably would have the answer soon. 

“Ladybug, I’m-“ She didn’t even get the chance to continue speaking as Ladybug had grabbed her face and smashed her lips with hers. Chloe was surprised, as was everyone else around. Chat Noir’s eyes were nearly popping out and Pollen had moved over to him. They pull away after nearly a minute, both of them breathing heavily, eyes dazed as their foreheads rested against each other. Ladybug starts to speak.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?” Chloe nods, slightly confused. Ladybug only sighs before hugging the blonde girl tight, head resting on her shoulder. “Come with me,” 

The crowd disperses, however it’s loud. There are photos and videos being updated on social media’s like wildfire.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i’ll add another chapter who knows


End file.
